The invention relates to systems and methods for determining the speed of a driven wheel. Specifically, the invention determines the speed of a driven wheel using the speed of a drive shaft and the speed of a second driven wheel, and compensates for timing factors.
Vehicle systems, such as electronic stability control systems, require knowledge of the speed of each of the wheels of the vehicle. The speed of the wheels needs to be accurately determined in near real time (e.g., every 5 milliseconds). To achieve this, many modern vehicles use wheel speed sensors on each wheel with the sensors hard-wired to the control system or linked via a communication bus.